


Stranger than Fiction

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's found a way to get his crush on Marcus under control... By writing fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balderismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balderismo/gifts).



Marcus was tapping away at his phone with a smile on his face, relaxing before getting into the car. There was a text from Jo, wishing him luck for his first race with a new team. He felt a little guilty that Jo was having to watch from the garage, only able to get a reserve drive. Marcus had missed racing against him, they'd been teammates many years ago, both had dreamed of getting to Formula one, racing each other.

"Texting your girlfriend?" Felipe asked, there was a strange looks on his face, not quite a smile. Marcus couldn't work out if he liked him or not, he seemed nice sometimes, but other times he was cruel, under the guise of joking around.

"No, just friends wishing me luck." Marcus's smile grew when he saw another notification, but it would have to wait until after the race.

*

Being a reserve driver was dull. Not only did he not get to drive the cars, but he ended up having to attend way more briefings and media interviews than the full time drivers. Or it definitely felt that way.

The race had been abysmal for Lotus, both cars retiring, but Jo had smiled when he saw that Marcus had made it into the points for the first time in Formula one. Now he was stuck talking to engineers about what they could do to make sure that they weren't going to have another double retirement at the next race. By the time he made it back to the hotel for the night he was drained, but his mind was still reeling with all the data that it was processing.

Luckily Jo had found a way to pass the time by writing. Not a novel, or even the history of F1. Fanfiction. It wasn't Star Trek, or Supernatural, or any of the other popular television shows that he wrote for. No, he wrote fanfiction about himself. Not out of vanity, but because it was the only way to keep his crush on Marcus under control.

They had been friends for a long time but Jo knew that they would never end up together, so this was the next best thing. It was strangely therapeutic, since spending so much time with Marcus again seemed to have made his crush reappear, and it had been a nice way to pass the time when bored.

It had started as Jo just writing for himself, but then when he saw that he wasn't the only one writing these sort of things. Well, that was when he decided to post them online. He didn't see the harm, it was all done anonymously, using a pseudonym, and what better pseud than KissTheTrophy. It was an in joke between him and his brother, and he couldn't imagine anyone else would figure out the connection.

He didn't think that anyone would want to read his fics, he only wrote that one ship, himself and Marcus, and he knew that neither of them were particularly popular compared to the other drivers. But he found that he had one very enthusiastic reader who always left comments on his fics. It made him feel less crazy, less alone, that he wasn't the only one who saw potential in them.

Jo had posted a new fic this morning, but he hadn't had a chance to check and see if there were any comments yet. He glanced around to make sure no-one was about, even though he knew he was alone in his hotel room, before logging in to ao3.

**Inbox (1)**

It made Jo happy to see that his regular was back, he knew it was them before he even opened up his inbox.

 

BeautifulViking9 on First Points

I loved it <3  These two are so cute together! And they finally kissed, it's adorable!  
I can't wait to see what they get up to next ;)

 

Jolyon had stared at his phone for a while, big grin on his face, glad that he'd made someone happy. But it only made him miss Marcus a little more. Marcus was flying out tonight, fitting in some heat training before Malaysia, whereas Jo was heading back to Britain tomorrow, back to the factory to spend endless hours in the simulator. Although hopefully at the next race, it would help Lotus pick up some points.

He knew he'd manage it, and the thought of seeing Marcus again would help get him through it all.

*

Marcus had been so excited when he'd seen that there was a new fic by his favourite writer, and he'd had to wait until he was at the airport to get some quiet time alone. He'd looked around carefully before opening it, checking that his teammate was nowhere to be seen.

Hoodie pulled up round his face and headphones in, Marcus got comfy and prepared to read, he'd been waiting for the next instalment since winter testing.

 

_Jolyon stood outside Marcus' hotel room, his heart racing and his palms sweaty. He knocked on the door, and each second that he had to wait had him wondering if he should just go._

_"I came to congratulate you on your first points." Jolyon fidgeted with the hem of his Lotus shirt, unable to meet Marcus' gaze_

_"Thank you," Marcus stood back so that Jolyon could come in. Jolyon shuffled in before turning to look at Marcus, offering him a hug._

_Marcus' soft hair ticked at his nose and Jolyon felt his heart flutter. He stroked Marcus' back, delighting in the warmth of his body pressed against his own. Marcus let out a little gasp, barely more than a soft exhale but it gave Jolyon the confidence to lean in and kiss Marcus. His soft lips felt like heaven pressed against his own, Jolyon was holding his breath until Marcus deepened the kiss, stroking the side of Jolyon's face as their little gasps filled the room._

_Jolyon broke the kiss so that he could catch his breath, and the sight of Marcus smiling with his eyes half closed was perfection._

_"I've been waiting to do that for so long."_

_"You won't have to wait long for the next kiss," said Marcus, standing up on his tip-toes to kiss Jolyon again._

 

Comment as **BeautifulViking9**

I loved it <3  These two are so cute together! And they finally kissed, it's adorable!  
I can't wait to see what they get up to next ;)

 

Marcus hit send, not sure why he was telling a complete stranger about his feelings for Jo. But since Jo was at all the race weekends now he found it hard to keep his eyes off him. However they were both so busy that they didn't get to see a lot of each other, which had made it worse. So, he'd stumbled across fanfiction and instead of finding it funny, he'd felt a connection, like it was written just for him. And he'd been encouraging them to write, every new chapter, every new fic, he'd left comments on, hoping that they would write more and then waiting for the next update patiently.

He knew that he should just tell Jo how he felt, but he'd never seen Jolyon show interest in anyone, male or female. Plus he seemed happy with their friendship the way it was, and Marcus didn't want to make things awkward, or worse still, lose Jo as friend altogether.

*

Marcus was sitting on Jo's bed, catching up for what felt like the first time in ages. He was showing Jo a photo of his little brother, standing with his first karting trophy. It seemed like not long ago that Jo was showing him photos of Will, wielding his trophies that he'd won while racing. Jolyon couldn't believe that there was people who looked up to them, in his mind he was still a little boy, dreaming of getting to drive in Formula one.

"Do you want to come and spend some of the summer with me in Sweden?" Marcus snapped Jo out of his thoughts, and his mind was racing. All that time with Marcus sounded perfect, but would it just make his feelings worse?

"I'd love to."

"It's been a while since I took you to the ice hockey!" Marcus' laugh made Jo feel warm inside, and he found himself daydreaming how if this was a fic, they'd kiss until they were breathless and moaning, maybe get a shower and wash each other.

Jo let out a pained moan, before blushing and sitting up so that his leg hid the bulge in his shorts.

"Is it really that awful for you to sit through one ice hockey match?" Marcus laughed again, nudging Jo as he tried to smile, glad that Marcus hadn't noticed the real reason he was making funny noises.

"No, it'll be fun, spend some quality time together." Jo let Marcus hug him, making sure to angle his crotch away from him. "I can't wait."

*

Marcus had gone and Jolyon was feeling inspired, he had to get all of his feelings and frustration out somehow. He was typing away at the keyboard frantically, trying to get it all down before his inspiration left him.

 

_"Do you want to come and spend some of the summer with me in Sweden?" Marcus traced his fingers over Jolyon's stubble. All that time with Marcus sounded perfect, their first holiday together as boyfriends._

_"I'd love to."_

_"It's been a while since I took you to the ice hockey!" Marcus' laugh made Jo feel warm inside, and he found himself leaning in for a kiss, their bodies grinding together as soft lips caressed, until they were breathless and moaning._

_Jolyon let out a pained moan, before blushing and sitting up, "I should really get a shower."_

_"Let me make you all dirty first?" Marcus' cheeky grin shone out and Jolyon sighed in anticipation._

_Marcus helped Jolyon out of his t-shirt before kissing his way down his hairy chest, teasing at his nipples with his tongue before letting his hand roam down to palm at the bulge in Jolyon's shorts. His bright blue eyes stared up at him as he slid Jolyon out of his clothes, letting his hard cock spring free, licking his lips with pornographic noises as he ducked down to suck on Jolyon's cock._

_It didn't take long before Jolyon was bucking his hips as Marcus took all of him into his mouth, and just as his orgasm was about to release, Marcus slid a finger inside him, nudging at his prostate as a dizzying climax overwhelmed him, leaving him grasping at the sheets as he writhed with pleasure._

_Marcus towered over him, unzipping his shorts and pulling out his thick cock, stroking himself with rough, quick strokes until he was coming onto Jolyon's chest, the warm droplets so intimate against his hairy chest. It was an amazing view of Marcus' beautiful face as he came, scrunched up in pleasure._

_He collapsed on top of Jolyon, kissing him until they were both able to stand. They showered together, washing each other gently as they kissed every bit of soft skin, delighting in the touch of the other, glad to be close to the one that they loved._

 

Jo was grabbing at his cock, white knuckles stroking away as he rushed towards his climax. It was nowhere near as good as it would feel with Marcus, but it was all he had. All he needed was his release. He came silently, his laptop staring at him, his own words making him feel guilty.

Jo posted the fic, wanting to be relieved of it as he went to get a shower, clean away the evidence of his shame.

*

Marcus' phone buzzed, he had a new e-mail – there was a new fic.

He got himself comfy on the bed, slipping out of his clothes before opening up the page, cock already half hard in anticipation.

Ten minutes later, he was gasping for air, face scrunched up as he came, his mind filled with thoughts about what Jo's cock would feel like, would taste like, and he scurried off to the bathroom. He shook his head at his reflection, wondering how bad it would be if he told Jo how he felt.

But the thought of losing Jo was painful, so he cleaned up and went to bed, re-reading the fic and leaving a long comment, knowing that it would be the closest he would get to actually experiencing it.

*

When Jo got out of the shower he saw that there was a message waiting for him, it had to be his hardcore fan, and it made him feel a little less bad about what he'd done.

 

BeautifulViking9 on Monaco

This is so hot ;)  They're just perfect for each other! And it's so cute that Marcus has invited him to meet his parents! Things are definitely getting serious for them!  
I thought that they were going to go all the way but hopefully they will soon! I can't wait for the next fic :)

 

Jolyon hit reply, smiling from the lovely comment, he was glad that he wasn't the only one who saw the potential, although he wished that Marcus could see what he saw. A beautiful relationship waiting to happen, but in all the time he'd known Marcus, he'd only ever shown any interest in women, and he knew that if he told him how he felt, it would only put a strain on their friendship.

 

Comment as **KissTheTrophy** to  BeautifulViking9 on Monaco

I'm glad that you liked it! They are so cute together that it's painful! And there's definitely more fun to come for them ;)

 

Was he really going to write them making love? When he started writing it was just how nice it would be to hold his hand, to kiss him, but now… The thought of making love to Marcus consumed his mind, and he wasn't sure if writing about it would ease the pain, or make it worse.

He clicked 'comment', later he would tell himself that he had to write it for his hardcore fan, but Jo knew the truth. He wanted to write it.

*

The weeks slipped by slowly, Jo watching Marcus race each weekend. Every race weekend he posted a new fic and his biggest fan left a comment on each and every one, without fail.

 

_"Fourteenth." Marcus sighed and Jolyon knew what he could do to cheer him up. He sank to his knees, pawing at his jeans until Marcus' cock was free. He sucked at it greedily, taking all of him into his mouth, cupping his balls and teasing his hole until Marcus was coming hard. Jolyon swallowed it all down, moaning around his cock in satisfaction._

 

BeautifulViking9 on Canada

Marcus is a lucky guy to have a boyfriend like that ;D  Jolyon's so good to him! These two will be the death of me! They're just so cute together!

 

Comment as **KissTheTrophy** to  BeautifulViking9 on Canada

Marcus is a lucky guy! Although anyone who had a guy like Marcus would do anything they could to make him happy! These two will be the death of me too :)  They are just the cutest!

 

_"I'm never going to catch Felipe in the drivers' championship," Marcus said, "He's beating me."_

_Jolyon hugged him tight, stroking his back to comfort him._

 

BeautifulViking9 on Austria

This is so cute! They're so adorable together! The way that you write them I could believe that they were a real couple ;D

 

Comment as **KissTheTrophy** to  BeautifulViking9 on Austria

They are just the cutest together! And it wouldn't surprise me if they were a real couple too!

 

_"It feels so awful to have to watch my home race." Jolyon cuddled in to Marcus letting him drape his arms and legs over him, it was so nice to feel safe and loved._

_"You'll get there, I know it. This time next year we'll be racing together." Marcus gave Jolyon a kiss on the forehead, holding him tighter. "I love you."_

_Jolyon took in a deep breath, it was the first time Marcus had said those words, but he knew that he felt the same. "I love you too."_

 

BeautifulViking9 on Britain

Aww, the first I love you! So adorable! You can tell that these two love each other <3  
Marcus and Jolyon are totally soulmates :)

 

Comment as **KissTheTrophy** to  BeautifulViking9 on Britain

It's about time they told each other how they feel! Since it's clear for all to see that they're in love. They definitely are soulmates <3

 

_"I've come to reward you for finishing in the points today." Jolyon was lying naked on Marcus' bed, he'd been waiting for him to return, and praying that his trainer wasn't with him. He'd spent the last hour getting ready for him, fingering himself open, so that he could get what he wanted, Marcus' thick cock filling him up._

_Marcus gasped when he saw the sight of Jolyon, legs spread wide and hole slick with lube. He wasted no time stripping off his clothes and giving his cock a few strokes before crawling onto the bed, lining up with Jolyon and staring into his eyes. Jolyon nodded, unable to speak without begging for Marcus' cock._

_It seemed like it took forever for Marcus to be inside him, but then it was only a few thrusts before Marcus was wrapping his hand around Jolyon's cock, making sure they came at the same time. They lay together, breathless and sated, giggling with the emotion._

 

BeautifulViking9 on Hungary

Damn that was so hot <3  I'd like to think Marcus would last longer than that ;D  Although the sight of Jolyon like that would get anyone all flustered! Can't wait to see what you write next!

 

Comment as **KissTheTrophy** to  BeautifulViking9 on Hungary

Glad you liked it :)  He'll get a chance to redeem himself in future!

 

Jo was blushing as he read the comment, he'd never thought of himself as attractive. More a ball of awkward and blushing that always said the wrong thing, or said nothing at all. He was going to ask them if they thought he was attractive, but he really didn't need any more complicated relationships.

He was hoping that letting out all of his porn worthy thoughts about Marcus would get them out of his mind, but this comment had only got them going again. Jo clicked the button and then logged out. He was going to spend the holidays with the real deal, and he was going to enjoy himself.

*

The summer break had finally come and Jo was standing at Arlanda Airport, waiting for Marcus to pick him up. He'd spent the flight writing a fic, and it hadn't helped his nerves at all. Jo was all wound up, sexy thoughts about Marcus running through his head and now he had to look him in the eye as though he wasn't picturing them making love in the back seat of his car.

The drive to Kumla was long and they chatted for the entire drive, small talk about their families and films.

"I told mum that you knew some Swedish." Marcus laughed, he knew that apart from a few basic phrases, everything Jo knew was swear words.

Jo sighed, this would make his nightmare complete, trying to talk to Marcus' parents without cursing at them. Make sure that he's never invited back.

As they pulled up into the driveway, Jo was wracked with nerves, desperately trying to remember as much of his Swedish as he could. Marcus said he'd take Jo's bag up to his room, leaving Jo to chat to Marcus' mum, Kerstin.

"Hej, Jo."

"Hej, Kerstin." Jo breathed a sigh of relief, he could manage to say hi, but what now? "Hur mår du?" How are you, that was nice and easy.

"Jättebra, och du?"

She's good, that's good. Jo struggled for the words in his head, he could just repeat what Kerstin had said but he really wanted to use his Swedish. "Jag mår bra." Jo put his thumbs up for emphasis and Kerstin laughed.

"Hur länge du stannar?"

How long was he staying for? A week, what was the word for week? "En veckor?" It came out sounding like a question.

Kerstin said something but Jo didn't catch it. Should he use his English? Ask her to repeat it? He could probably manage that. "Kan du säga det en gång till?"

Kerstin repeated it but Jo still didn't understand. "That's all the Swedish I know apart from swear words, I'm so sorry." Jo hid his face with his hands and there was the sound of Marcus laughing from upstairs.

"You did better than Marcus thought you would," Kerstin said, a smile on her face. Marcus was still laughing when he came down the stairs and Jo smiled at him, he should have known Marcus would find it funny to see him struggle to speak Swedish.

They had a quiet evening, dinner with family and _Mario Kart_ , which they let Hampus win, before turning in for the night. Jo was sharing a bed with Marcus, as he had done last time that he visited. And it was every bit as awkward as it was last time, Jo trying to sleep so that he wouldn't end up poking Marcus with his erection, and Marcus trying to cuddle in because he was that kind of person that was happy with physical affection.

Jo gave up wriggling and let Marcus wrap his arms around him, his soft breath arousing on the back of his neck but at least he was far away from his hard on. He couldn't take any more embarrassment for today. Jo fell asleep with Marcus cuddled into him, and for the briefest moment, it almost felt like they were couple.

*

The next morning Jo woke up early, and he slunk downstairs to get a cup of tea, hoping not to wake anyone up. He found Kerstin making breakfast, and lunches for everyone, only he and Marcus were on holiday.

Jo ended up sat on the sofa, sipping at his cup of tea as he scrolled through his phone, re-reading his own fic when he saw that there was a new comment.

 

_There was frantic kisses as Jolyon grabbed Marcus, lifting him up so that Marcus could wrap his legs around his waist, pinning him against the wall as a low growl escaped from Marcus' lips. Jolyon thrust into Marcus, the sound of him slamming against the wall each time only made him beg for more, desperate moans echoing around the room as he got closer to his climax._

_Jolyon wrapped his hand around Marcus' cock, stroking him to orgasm, the shockwaves triggering his own and as he was floating, high with the rush of orgasm, he found the courage to ask the question that had been running through his head for a while now. "Will you marry me?"_

_Marcus clenched around him, his eyes now wide open. But he said nothing._

 

BeautifulViking9 on Summer Break

It was so hot ;D  Although I don't think Jolyon would be strong enough to pin Marcus to the wall! But you can't leave it there!!! I have to know what happens next!

 

Comment as **KissTheTrophy** to  BeautifulViking9 on Summer Break

I don't know, F1 drivers are in quite good shape ;)  And you'll just have to wait to find out!

 

Jo wanted to write, maybe they're not meant to be together, maybe they're just meant to be friends and nothing more. But it was too painful, so he left it like that.

He started writing the next chapter of the fic spurred on by the comment. It was a bad idea, with so many people around, but he just had to get his feelings out.

Kerstin brought him some toast and he hastily put his phone down, thanking her for the food, and the tea, again.

*

"You left your phone downstairs," Marcus said, handing Jo the phone. "You might want to lock it in future."

Jo's heart sank, he'd left the first chapter of his new fic on the screen. "I…"  He ran off to the bathroom, blushing furiously as he heard Marcus call after him, but he was so embarrassed. Marcus had seen all of Jo's fantasies about him, _all of them_.

Jo was sat on the floor of the bathroom, wondering what he could say to make it better, to explain why he did it but he couldn't think of anything. So he decided that he would hide in the bathroom until Marcus left to take his little brothers to school, and give himself a chance to think about what he was going to say. Otherwise he knew that he'd end up blurting out all his feelings for Marcus and that would ruin their friendship, and the thought of that was too much to bear.

"We'll talk when I get back," Marcus said through the door.

"Sure," Jolyon put his head in his hands, he knew he was just delaying the inevitable, but for now he needed a little space.

Jolyon heard the sound of Marcus' brothers chatting away before the front door was shut and he crept out of the bathroom to see his phone sitting on the bed. He lay down, looking at the familiar layout of ao3 and cursed his own stupidity. It was always going to end like this, he'd thought that letting it all out would help but writing about them had only made it worse. And with that he deleted all of his fics, every last one, hoping that Marcus would be able to forgive him.

*

The sound of the door closing sent panic through Jo's body, he'd thought about packing his bags and leaving but he and Marcus had been friends for years, and he needed to explain, to make sure that their friendship was still intact.

Marcus knocked on the door to his own room, before slowly entering, Jo wasn't able to look him in the eyes, instead he watched his knees shuffle closer, sitting on the bed next to him, and drawing him into a big hug. Once Marcus was wrapped around him he felt his body relax, relieved that Marcus didn't hate him, that he hadn't ruined their friendship.

"It's a shame that you deleted your fics, I wanted to find out what happens next." Marcus moved back a little, getting his phone out so that he could show Jo all the comments, hundreds of them all from him.

"You…"

Marcus smiled, leaning in for a kiss. The meeting of their lips was electric, every nerve in Jo's body felt primed for the next touch, the feeling of Marcus' hands tracing the curves of his body, stroking his furry chest.

Jo let out a pornographic moan, his pyjamas unable to hide his erection, and Marcus helped him slide out of his top, slinking out of his t-shirt afterwards. Jo stared, it was different to all the other times that he'd seen Marcus topless, now he could stare, could touch, and he moved in to kiss each and every muscle, tracing the lines with his tongue.

Marcus stroked the side of Jo's face, leading him up so that he could kiss him again, their bodies now pressed together and Jo didn't care how noisy he was, he was overwhelmed with love and lust, months of frustration all flowing out.

"I still don't think you could pin me against the wall," Marcus said, going back in for another dizzying kiss.

"I'd have to open you up first." Jo dragged out each word, confident only now that he knew Marcus felt the same, wanted him too. He looked up at Marcus as he unzipped his jeans, tugging them off and staring at Marcus' nice thick cock. Jo wasn't sure that he'd be able to suck it all, but he was going to try.

He kissed his way along the inside of Marcus' thigh, making sure that he was writhing on the bed before wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, it felt so good, so intimate, and it wasn't long before he'd settled into a gentle rhythm. Jo let some of the spit dribble down over his hole, his fingers teasing their way inside, and Marcus held his breath as he entered him. He froze, wondering what to do next but then Marcus bucked his hips, encouraging Jo's fingers to hit his prostate.

Jo couldn't believe how snug Marcus felt around his fingers and he was amazed by the idea that his cock would fit inside him, stretch him to his very limits.

"No more teasing. Pin me against the wall and fuck me." Marcus laughed, but there was need hidden behind that laugh.

Jo let Marcus' cock slip out of his mouth, listening to Marcus hiss as he withdrew his fingers. Marcus reached down to get a condom out of the bedside drawer, handing it Jo who fumbled with it, unable to get the little foil packet open.

Marcus opened it with his teeth, Jo would have never thought that he could look sexy doing it but he did, and waited for Jo to squirm out of his pyjama bottoms before rolling it onto his hard cock.

Jo stood up, putting a hand out to help Marcus up before ducking down for a kiss, grabbing at Marcus' perfect rear, using it to lift him up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist. Marcus made a little noise of approval, and Jo carefully walked the couple of steps so that he could pin Marcus against the wall.

Jo kissed the side of his neck, using the time to line up with Marcus' slick hole, the tip just pressing against it. He wasn't sure that it would fit, it felt so huge in comparison, so he thrust slowly. Marcus cried out as the tip pushed through, but then he was rocking his hips, trying to force Jo deeper inside.

He kissed at Marcus' open mouth, sloppy kisses that reassured him Marcus was enjoying it, although Marcus screaming for more was a very good sign. Marcus looked so beautiful and each gasp and moan was pushing him closer to his orgasm, Marcus was so snug and warm and he wasn't going to last much longer so he pressed their bodies together, feeling Marcus' hard cock rub against his stomach, already leaking.

The flutter of Marcus' hole as he came triggered Jo's own climax, leaving him weak, barely able to hold Marcus up, since he was now limp in his arms, head buried against his shoulder as he mumbled sweet nothings in Swedish.

Jo took a minute to get his breath back, he managed to carry Marcus back to bed before curling in next to him, unable to believe how gorgeous he looked after he'd come.

"I'm sorry, I…" Jo didn't get a chance to finish his thought, Marcus pressed a finger to his lips, and Jo sucked on it, his still sensitive body twitching at the sensation.

"So, do I say yes?" Marcus' cheeky smile had Jo blushing again.

"Would you?" Jo bit his lip, was he joking or not, was it strange to ask Marcus this now?

"Yes."

That Christmas, when Jo had a ring and got down on one knee in front of both their families, Marcus would blush and smile and say that he had no idea Jo was going to propose. Even though he knew that they'd been engaged this whole time, and there was never a doubt in his mind that it was what they both wanted. Their happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
